Le bal des Maxwell
by kaga78
Summary: Inspiré par la chanson de M. Polnareff. Heero chante dans sa cellule.


Paroles de Le Bal Des Laze

**Un OS sans grande prétention qui m'a été inspiré par la chanson de Michel Polnareff : « Le Bal des Laze », que j'aime beaucoup.**

**En italique**** : les paroles de la chanson**

**En italique gras**** : les modifications de la chanson pour les besoins de l'histoire**

_**Le Bal Des Maxwell**_

Dans une cellule de prison, un homme chante.

_Je serai pendu demain matin_

_Ma vie n'était pas faite_

_Pour les châteaux._

_Tout est arrivé ce soir de juin_

_On donnait une fête_

_Dans le château._

Je m'appelle Heero Yui, et demain je vais mourir pendu. Je suis le bouffon du Lord Maxwell et cette chanson raconte ma descente aux enfers, ou du moins ma rencontre avec ma destinée de meurtrier.

_Dans le château __**des Maxwell**_

_Le plus grand bal de Londres_

_Lord et Lady __**Maxwell**_

_Recevaient le grand monde_

_Diamants, rubis, topaze_

_Et blanches robes longues_

_Caché dans le jardin_

_Moi je serrais les poings_

_Je regardais danser_

_**Duo**__ et son fiancé._

Ce jour-là, on fêtait les fiançailles du fils du Lord, Duo, un superbe jeune homme aux yeux améthystes et une longue natte couleur miel qui lui descend en bas des reins. J'ai rarement vu d'homme aussi beau. Il est aussi le point de départ de ma déchéance. Ces parents le sachant homosexuel avait décidé de le fiancer avec le fils d'un autre Lord, Treize Krushrénada.

_Je serai pendu demain au jour_

_Dommage pour __**le fils**_

_De ce château._

_Car je crois qu'__**il**__ aimait bien l'amour_

_Que l'on faisait tranquille_

_Loin du château._

Dès ma première rencontre avec Duo, j'ai su qu'il arriverait malheur. J'en suis tombé fou amoureux. Mon problème amoureux est que je suis hyper jaloux et possessif. Je pense que vous commencez à comprendre.

Duo n'étant pas insensible à mon charme, je suis brun aux yeux cobalts, on s'est vite retrouvé dans divers endroits éloignés du château pour s'aimer tranquillement. Je ne peux pas dire s'il est amoureux de moi autant que je le suis de lui, mais on était bien ensemble physiquement. Ses gémissements dans mon cou, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, j'aime tout de lui. Il est mon ange, il est mon démon, il est ma déchéance.

_Dans le château de __**Maxwell**_

_Pour les vingt ans de __**Duo**_

_Lord et Lady __**Maxwell**_

_Avaient reçu la Reine_

_Moi le fou que l'on toise_

_Moi je crevais de haine_

_Caché dans le jardin_

_Moi je serrais les poings_

_Je regardais danser_

_**Duo**__ et son fiancé._

Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, je ne suis qu'un fou, un bouffon. Le suis-je réellement à ses yeux, ou ne m'aimait-il que pour mon corps, pour les plaisirs que je lui donnais.

Il est si gracieux quand il danse. Il ne va pas avec ce Krushrénada, cet homme au regard pervers, il ne l'aimera que pour son corps, pour sa beauté. Pourtant, Duo lui sourit.

Je crève tellement de haine que j'en marque mes paumes de mes ongles. Du sang s'en échappe même.

_Je serai pendu demain matin_

_Ça fera quatre lignes_

_Dans les journaux._

_Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire assassin_

_Un vagabond indigne_

_De ce château._

_Dans le château __**des Maxwell**_

_Peut-être bien que __**Duo**_

_A l'heure où l'on m'écrase_

_Aura un peu de peine_

_Mais ma dernière phrase_

_Sera pour qu'on me plaigne_

_Puisqu'on va lui donner_

_Un autre fiancé_

_Et que je n' pourrai pas_

_Supprimer celui-là_

Maintenant vous savez. J'ai tué devant tout le monde le fiancé que l'on avait donné à Duo. Je ne supportais plus de le voir balader ses mains sur le corps de Duo.

On m'a arrêté, jugé et condamné dans la même journée. J'attends ma délivrance avec impatience. Je ne saurais pas si Duo aura de la peine, ou s'en foutra royalement. M'aimait-il vraiment ou n'étais-je qu'une passade. En tout cas, on va le fiancer à nouveau, et cette fois, personne ne viendra entacher cette journée.

Je me suis résigné à ma mort, mais je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit présent.

Le lendemain matin, mon geôlier vient me chercher. Ca y est, c'est l'heure. J'aimerai qu'il soit là pour le revoir une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et en même temps, je ne veux pas qu'il voit ainsi. Je préfère qu'il garde le souvenir de nos étreintes amoureuses que l'image d'une personne pendue.

Mais tu es là. Je ne vois plus que toi en avançant vers l'échafaud, et malgré les huées et les insultes, je ne peux te quitter des yeux. Tu me regardes aussi. Est-ce mon imagination ou tu pleures ? Non, des larmes scintillent avec le soleil sur ton visage. Pleures-tu pour moi ou pour lui ? Si c'est pour moi, il ne faut pas. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Je me retrouve maintenant face à toi et à tes parents, la corde passée à mon cou. Je te dis adieu mon amour.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant de mourir ? me demande Lord Maxwell.

- Je ne regretterais jamais mon geste, seulement mon amour.

Sur cette phrase emplie de sous-entendu envers Duo, je ferme les yeux en attendant la mort.

- Moi, je veux dire quelque chose.

Je rouvre les yeux en entendant la voix. Le silence se fait dans le public. Duo est debout, il descend de l'estrade pour venir se placer devant moi sur l'échafaud.

- Non, mon aimé, ne commets pas d'imprudence, je murmure sans qu'il m'entende.

- Père, Mère…

Il laisse passer un temps avant de reprendre.

- … Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Pourquoi allez-vous me demander. Et bien la raison est simple. S'il a tué Lord Krushnérada, c'est pour moi. Je lui ai demandé.

- Quoi ? fait Lord Maxwell. Que dis-tu mon fils ? Cet homme t'aurait-il envoûté pour que tu parles ainsi ?

- Non Père. Il m'a certes envoûté mais pas de la façon que vous pensez ? S'il a tué Lord Krushrénada, c'est par amour pour moi. Je vous ai souvent dis que je n'aimais pas ce Lord et que je ne voulais pas l'épouser mais pour le bien de notre famille, j'étais obligé. Maintenant si vous tuez Heero alors tuez-moi avec, car je l'aime et qu'il est le seul avec qui je veux faire ma vie.

Des exclamations de surprise emplissaient le public. La mère de Duo devenait de plus en plus pâle aux paroles de son fils et le père devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère.

- Jamais tu n'épouseras ou ne vivras avec un tel mécréant ! Garde ! Attrapez-le et bourreau fait ton office ! déclara le père.

- Si vous le tuez, je me tuerais dans la foulée, jamais, et je le jure devant Dieu, vous ne m'obligerez à vivre sans lui.

- Tu feras ce que l'on te dit ou je te renie à jamais !

- Alors reniez-moi ! Au moins je serais libre de mourir avec lui.

Je suis impuissant devant les paroles de Duo. Sa déclaration d'amour m'a réchauffé le cœur, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas qu'il meure pour moi. Pas de cette façon-là. Mon droit de paroles étant expiré, je suis contraint de me taire.

- Attendez !

Une personne sort de la foule et monte sur l'estrade. Elle porte une longue cape rabattue sur sa tête, on ne voit pas son visage.

- J'ai écouté les paroles de cette personne et j'aimerai dire quelques mots.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande Lord Maxwell rouge de colère.

- Il suffit Lord Maxwell ! Je vous prierais de vous adresser à moi en d'autres termes.

La personne rabat sa capuche et on découvre avec stupeur qu'il s'agit de la Reine Réléna en personne.

Votre Majesté. Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses.

Je n'en ai que faire de vos excuses. Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi aveugle, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé. Lors du bal, j'ai bien observé ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Lorsque ce jeune homme, fait-elle en me montrant d'un geste gracieux de sa main, est arrivé dans la salle, le visage de votre fils s'est éclairé, alors qu'en présence du Lord Krushrénada, il avait un masque. On sentait tout l'amour de votre fils pour cet homme. Mais pour votre gloire et pour vos titres, vous n'avez pas pris en compte le bonheur de votre fils. Vous n'êtes que des parents indignes.

A ces mots, la mère de Duo s'évanouit. Je pensais que Duo aurait été l'aidé, mais il resta près de la Reine droit et digne.

- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, et en tant que Reine de ce royaume, je déclare qu'Heero Yui est libre.

Le bourreau me détacha aussi vite qu'il ne m'avait attaché et Duo se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Je l'étreignis un instant avant de lui montrer la Reine. Comprenant ce que je voulais lui dire, il se reprit et s'excusa de son attitude.

D'un geste, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était rien et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- Je souhaite, reprit-elle, le bonheur de tous mes souverains. A ce titre, je déclare que Lord Duo Maxwell n'est plus sous l'autorité de ses parents, et qu'avec Heero Yui, ils sont placés sous ma tutelle. De même, je leur donne ma bénédiction à leurs fiançailles et je présiderai moi-même à leur mariage.

D'un même mouvement, Duo et moi nous nous sommes agenouillé devant la Reine pour lui montrer notre loyauté et aussi la remercier pour ce bonheur qu'elle nous apportait.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous célébrions notre mariage. Nous étions logés à la cour de la Reine. Pour moi, simple bouffon, c'était une découverte total de ce monde. Pourtant jamais, on ne me fit de remarque. Les gens ont peur de la Reine et de son autorité.

Pour éviter tout problème, elle m'anoblit le jour de notre mariage et nous offrit un petit manoir dans un endroit tranquille du royaume.

Depuis ce jour, Duo et moi vivons notre amour tranquillement et goûtons au bonheur d'être ensemble. Nous rendons régulièrement visite à la Reine et celle-ci apprécie de goûter au plaisir simple de la nature lors de ces visites en notre demeure.

Qui aurait cru qu'un simple meurtre m'apporterait le bonheur de vivre avec mon ange, Duo Maxwell.

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**


End file.
